johnnythunderrpg01fandomcom-20200213-history
Minifig
Minifigure, often shortened to simply Minifig, is the main species of the LEGO Planet. History Origin The planet of Minifig origin is the LEGO Planet, and the origins of the Minifig species is just as debatable as those of the LEGO Planet. Some believe that mysterious and powerful Builders named Godtfred Kirk Christiansen and Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen engineered the Minifigs into species. Others believe that the Minifig species evolved slowly over time from a primate species such as monkeys; this point of view was referenced in the movie One: A Space Odyssey. It is believed that Minifigs originated in Denmark during the Ice Age. The earliest Minifigs, dubbed "LEGO Figures", were a radically different species from the Minifigs today. The LEGO Figures were much taller, stiffer in appearance, had ears, and developed elbows upon entering maternity. Their hands were also a different shape; they could grip most objects, but while certain tools such as binoculars were not invented yet, the anatomy of LEGO Figures' hands prevented them from holding such tools. However, as years passed, the LEGO Figures gradually evolved into present-day Minifigs, becoming much shorter and more flexible. Populating the Planet The LEGO Figures did not travel much, as it was too much for their stiff legs. However, after the transition to Minifigs, stronger and more flexible legs allowed the Minifig species to spread. From Denmark, groups of Minifigs traveled all over the planet. Some Minifigs traveled south to populate Africa; other Minifigs traveled into the east to live in Asia. Some of these early Asians traveled even further east, crossing an ice bridge to North America, and early eskimo and Native American populations were formed. From there, some Minifigs traveled even further, to the south and populating the Caribbean and South America, forming the tribes of King Kahuka and Achu. In a relatively short span of time, the Minifig species lived on every continent of the LEGO Planet except Antarctica. Even so, as Minifig technology developed, Minifigs stretched even further across the planet, inhabiting even the oceans. In more modern times, Minifigs have built cities and countries all over the world, such as LEGOLAND or LEGO City. Biology A Minifigure's stature is rather blocky, with a torso in the shape of a thin trapezoidal prism. Minifigs have two arms and walk on two bipedal legs, but all these limbs lack joints such as elbows and knees, and their feet are indistinguishable from their lower legs. Minifigs also have claw-like hands, which grip onto nearly anything on the LEGO Planet with ease. Minifigs have cylindrical heads with two eyes and a mouth. Minifig eyes come in a variety of colors, the most common being black and without pupils, and recessive traits being white eyes with black pupils or black eyes with white pupils; in rare occasions, the eye will have a color other than black or white. Interestingly, despite the lack of a visible nose and ears, the Minifig is capable of smell and hearing. Not all Minifigs are without noses; most Native Americans have visible noses, and Minifig skeletons have holes were the nose would be, suggesting that it exists but is not visible on most Minifigs. Minifig heads also sport facial hair and a variety of hairstyles. For the most part, Minifigs are completely organic, with flesh, bone, and plastic/ Minifig bodies can be preserved after death through mummification or cryogenics. Minifigs do have blood. Minifigs tend to have a variety of skin colors. The most common skin color is yellow. Hues of red-brown and brown Minifig skin have also been seen. White skin has only been seen on a Minifig Vampire, and decaying Minifigs tend to have a green or gray hue to their skin, as seen with "It" and zombies. A very little-known secret about Minifig biology is that Minifigs can deconstruct themselves into nine parts: the head, the torso, the arms, the hands, the hip, and the legs. However, very few Minifigs are savvy to this practice, and most Minifigs do not attempt it. Most of the Minifigs who use this trait are citizens of LEGO Island; however not many professionals in this field have been seen anywhere else. Those who are not professionals should not attempt this. Ignorance while deconstructing can result in deadly and often fatal injuries. Category:LEGO